


Eyeliner Sharper Than My Wits

by LargePumpkin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Just really cute, M/M, Makeup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and instagram it, guang hong and phichit wear makeup, i'm going to give you the tumblr address of some people and you should check them out, leo is there to watch, leo paints guang hong's nails and they're bright pink, leoji, no smut here no sir, phichit's eyeliner is sharper than my wits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargePumpkin/pseuds/LargePumpkin
Summary: Guang Hong and Leo are bored and scrolling through their instagrams. They find a picture of Guang Hong and Phichit and Phichit has really great makeup. They invite him over and he does Guang Hong's makeup. Leo just watches and talks to them. Basically best friend stuff (I suck at summaries i swear it's better than what it looks like)





	Eyeliner Sharper Than My Wits

“You look really cute in this one” Guang Hong looked to his left, where is boyfriend Leo sat. His phone screen showed a picture of Guang Hong and Phichit. It was a selfie and Phichit had eyeliner on and Guang Hong was behind him. His brown eyes looked huge and Leo couldn’t get over that factor. He really did have a beautiful boyfriend. 

“I like the picture, but I wish I could do eyeliner like that. I’ve never been good with liquid eyeliner. I’m not too bad with a pencil though.” Guang Hong cuddled into Leo’s side. Leo kissed his head.   
“I think you look great with or without makeup.” The smaller boy blushed and smiled. 

“I’m going to text Phichit this picture.” Leo nodded and pulled Guang Hong closer. 

 

To: Thai Prince  
Hey! I found this picture and we look really good. Your eyeliner looks great BTW. I wish I could do that   
-Image- 

From: Thai Prince  
I bought a bunch of makeup from Thailand. I could do your eyeliner if you want. Makeup party?????

To: That Prince  
Yes omg :D! I need this come on over. We can figure out what to do with Leo ;)

 

“Hey when did I get dragged into this?” Guang Hong jumped when he heard the voice. Leo had been reading his texts over his shoulder. Leo wasn’t really mad, there was a more playful tone in his voice. Guang Hong could listen to his voice all day. He laughed and said “Well if you don’t want to stay then you may as well go home.” When he saw the slight panic on Leo’s face he giggled. “I’m just kidding. You’re already gorgeous. Plus, I love spending time with you.” Both boys smiled and Leo tilted his head down to give Guang Hong a peck on the lips. 

When Leo turned back to Instagram on his phone, Guang Hong sent a quick text to Phichit, making sure the Leo wasn’t looking. 

 

To: Thai Prince  
I’ll give you 5 dollars if you can get Leo into eyeliner ;D

From: Thai Prince  
Consider it done :)

 

Suddenly their door burst open to reveal a Phichit with two makeup bags and a selfie stick in hand   
“HONEY I’M HOME” He took a second to laugh at his own joke. Guang Hong giggled and got up. He was followed by Leo, who sighed but smiled. His boyfriend and friend were ridiculous. While they got a space ready, Leo went to the kitchen to get snacks. 

A few minutes later and he came back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He was greeted with Guang Hong and Phichit sitting across from each other on the floor with makeup spread out and Phichit was on his phone, looking up reference photos. 

When Leo sat down, Guang Hong said “Sit closer to me, I’m cold.” Leo scooted closer so his arm wrapped around his waist and one of his legs stretched out behind him. They sat a talked while Phichit applied Guang Hong’s makeup. 

“All I’m saying,” Leo said with a laugh “Is that if you’re going to make a big deal about your food being awful, don't eat half the plate before trying to send it back!” The three boys were laughing at stories from dinners with the other skaters. 

“Omg guys, remember that banquet? The one where Yuuri and Chris stripped?” Remembering made each boy laugh so hard that tears came to their eyes. “I was so surprised! I expected Chris to do something like that, but I didn’t expect Yuuri to do that! He must have had so much champagne.” Still laughing, Phichit said “When we were back in detroit, he went to pole dancing classes. It helped with his core strength and stuff but I was waiting until he broke out his moves.”   
“I guess that you learn something new every day.” Guang Hong had managed to compose himself. After a few more minutes of chatting and carefully applying eyeliner Guang Hong looked to Leo. 

“Will you please let us put eyeliner on you?” Leo looked at his boyfriend and smiled. “Eyeliner isn’t really my thing.” Phichit grabbed a pencil. “Come on, Leo! You would look good in it! Plus, look at your boyfriend; who could say no to that face?” Guang Hong looked up with big puppy eyes.

With a sigh, Leo agreed. “Only because your puppy face is so cute.” Both Phichit and Guang Hong high-fived. Once it was on, Leo nodded his head, “Not bad, you guys. I like it.”   
“You look really cute with it on.” Guang Hong blushed as he said it and squeezed Leo’s hand. 

“You guys are such a cute couple. I wish I have what you have! Let me get a picture of you two.” They posed for a picture which was uploaded to Instagram. 

Guang hong did Phichit’s makeup next. He didn’t think it turned out that good but both of the other boys agreed that it was great. Once Phichit had left Guang Hong asked Leo to paint his nails. 

Grabbing the hot pink polish, the bottle was over half empty, and they sat at their table just enjoying each other’s company. The two boys liked doing this kind of stuff. They both felt really good since they could be themselves around each other. 

Nails dry, and face clean, Guang Hong settled down in Leo’s lap to watch a movie. They scrolled through Netflix trying to find something to watch before they settled on Friends. They laughed and kissed and fell asleep on the couch together.

Yeah, it was a pretty good day

**Author's Note:**

> check out these people on Tumblr because a conversation between them inspired this:  
> https://guanghongvoice.tumblr.com/  
> https://leodelaiglesia-skates.tumblr.com/  
> https://phichitvoice.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please check them out and follow them I'm trashing over them all of their blogs are amazing. The picture mentioned in the beginning is on there, fyi


End file.
